


Blue-Blooded Defender

by CurrentlyaFamder



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood and Violence, Eventual Fluff, Gen, Minor Original Character(s), Murder, POV Alternating, Platonic Relationships, no relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:13:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurrentlyaFamder/pseuds/CurrentlyaFamder
Summary: LB500, or "Logan", is a teaching android. 'Nuff said. The kids are okay with him, the remaining human teachers ignore him, the higher-ups could care less about him. But he has a hidden glitch--one that forces him to deviate and derail everything he was programmed to do. Now on the run after a near-tragic event, he's hiding on the streets, barely in control of his emotions and looking for relief. (ON HIATUS)





	Blue-Blooded Defender

It was a usual summer day at school. The class of grade 11's were bored, hot, and just wanted the young-looking android before them to run out of battery or something so they could cut the rest of their classes. The sunlight coming in the impossibly clean windows was too hot to be sitting in piddling little scribbled-on desks.  
LB500-known to the kids and human facility as "Logan"-was blissfully unaware of his student's hot-day-driven irritation towards him. He was busily writing down a note for his students, shooting down each half-hearted request to go "to the bathroom" or "get a drink". The heat was rising at a fast rate, yes, but they wouldn't be in danger of heat stroke unless it rose 20 degrees. As such, unless someone legitimately had to relieve themselves or get a drink of water, the rest would have to stay seated and learn.  
Informing his students of this didn't really make them see him in good favour. But such is life.  
Class ended after an excruciating hour. The sound of the bell was like a call to arms for the group of teenagers, who moved with vigor to pack their things and escape to their next (hopefully cooler) class.  
Logan barely watched his class leave, more focussed on scanning the notes he'd written. To his annoyance he'd mispelled three words. 'English progress: v'  
"M-Mister Logan?" A soft voice pulled him from his study. He turned to the young man standing beside him. "Yes, Patton."  
"I didn't get, um...All of the note. Is it okay if I stay here so that I do?"  
Logan weighed his options. He liked Patton, even though he really shouldn't-androids shouldn't be able to form bonds with people. But Patton's well meaning heart and eagerness to learn made the blond boy much more likeable than his cocky, meme-y, often hungover fellow male classmates.  
He smiled and nodded. "Of course, Patton," he said. "Take as long as you'd like."  
Patton's blue eyes lit up with his smile. "Yay! Thank you, Logan!"  
Patton bounced off to his desk. Logan watched him go, a little smile on his face. He turned back to his notes and moved away slightly so he wasn't blocking Patton's field of vision.  
'Patton: ^'

"...So, uh, anyways, that's why...Um, that's why nuclear energy is more dangerous than coal energy."  
There was a smattering of polite applause. Logan nodded to the anxious teenager named Virgil as he rushed back to his seat.  
The last class of the day was usually the most quiet. The grade 9's were all nervous for their upcoming second year of high school and tired out from their class before (the majority of them had Physical Education, Virgil claimed). As such, Logan was taught to make the last class for them something low-key, like presentations or an easy test. The kids all seemed vaguley scared of him.  
Because he was an android, he presumed.  
The presentations dragged on, to the point of mind-numbing boredom. If the android was bored, the teenagers must be too.  
Logan stood suddenly, disrupting the presentor up at the moment. "That's enough presentations," he said. "It's Friday, you've learned enough. The rest of the class is a free period."  
A few kids cheered. Others just smiled in celebration. Phones, sketchpads, notebooks and gaming devices game out of bags to kill time.

After school was a lonely time. Since Logan's infuriating glitch made him fight against shut down like he was fighting death, he was left to wander around his classroom until the next morning.  
He'd read the books in the room if he hadn't read them so often he knew the plots like the back of his hand.  
Sighing, Logan flopped into the teacher's chair. He forced himself into standby for another hour.  
What time did school open again?

**Author's Note:**

> New story idea~  
> Yet another story that has to wait until I finish LB...On AO3 anyway. On Tumblr it can keep going, full speed ahead  
> Do you guys like what you see so far? Let me know if I should continue.


End file.
